malikth_canonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
|birthdate = June 23 |birthplace = South Island |species = Hedgehog |gender = Male |height = 3'3" |weight = 77 lbs. |fur color = Blue |eye color = Green |alignment = Hero |affiliation = Team Sonic |food = Chili dog |likes = |dislikes = |skills = *Excalibur transformation *Hyper-go-on usage }} |moves = *Blue Tornado *Chaos Control *Color Power **Final Color Blaster *Fastball *Hail Storm *Homing Attack **Focused Homing Attack *Light Speed Dash *Light Speed Attack *Magic Hands *Rocket Accel *Sonic Ballet *Sonic Boom *Sonic Cracker **Air Sonic Cracker *Sonic Drive *Sonic Flare *Sonic Overdrive *Soul Surge *Sonic Wave **Sonic Storm *Sonic Wind *Speed Break *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Super Peel Out *Time Break *Time Stop *Triangle Jump *Triple Tornado }} |ability type=Speed }} '''Sonic the Hedgehog' (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?) is the titular character of the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the victor of peace and is renowned over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. History Sonic was born on South Island and lived there for years. Appearance Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and emerald-green eyes. He has six quills on his head, two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Personality Sonic is said to be "like the wind";Sega of America. Sonic the Hedgehog's official character profile from Sega of America. Sega of America. Archived from the original on 17 February 2009. a drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and strives to live his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or for the sake of heroism and duty,Sonic Heroes (PlayStation 2) North American instruction manual, p. 4.Shadow the Hedgehog (PlayStation 2) European instruction manual, pg. 5 never thinking twice about what other people say or think. Born to run, Sonic enjoys nothing more than traveling the world. Endowed with a strong passion for enjoying life, he is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Because of his need for freedom, Sonic loathes the idea of being constrained,Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008). In-game description of the "Sonic" trophy. and being cooped up for too long makes him twitchy and restless. Sonic's demeanor is always easygoing, cool and carefree. However, he is often impatient, hates boredom, and possesses at times a short temper.Sonic Channel (Japanese). Characters: Sonic. Sega. Retrieved on 3 July 2015.Sonic Unleashed (PlayStation 3) European instruction manual, p. 9. Because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regards for others' warnings. Nevertheless, he is honest and always keeps his promises. Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play,Sonic Runners. Sega. Retrieved on 20 February 2015. and firmly stands for truth and freedom.Pedigree Books (August 2013). "Sonic's Count the Rings Time Trial". Sonic the Hedgehog Super Interactive Annual 2014. Pedigree Publishers. p. 9. ISBN 978-1908152077. "Fact: Sonic hates lies and always searching for the truth!" However, he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates lies and evil in all its forms, exploding with anger when witnessing anything unjust, and will do all he can to snuff it out, throwing his life on the line without hesitation. However, he usually sees his heroics as an opportunity to have fun, making him a thrill-seeker. To Sonic, saving the world is no big feat and just another thrilling episode in his life.SEGA (23 June 2016). Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Wii U. Nintendo. Area/Level: Collectibles (Flags). "A blue hedgehog with a penchant for high speed, Sonic is a free spirit with a love for adventure. He despises anything that is unfair and will get intro trouble to help anyone in need. For Sonic, saving the world is just another thrilling episode in his life." When he finds himself in a pinch, he acts as though nothing can stop him. In times of crisis though, he is aggressive and focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change. At the same time, Sonic has a big and kind heart and is fully committed to helping out anyone in need at any time, even if it means getting himself into trouble or being despised by others. Sonic has a lot of self-confidence and possesses an enormous ego to match it, making him sassy, quick-witted, cocky, and at times overconfident. No matter the threat, Sonic always remains cool under pressure. In the original Japanese version, Sonic omits honorifics and speaks informally (if not rudely), using "ore" instead of "I''" when addressing himself or others ("''ore" is a boastful way to say "I''" in Japanese). However, he sometimes uses honorifics when addressing close friends or acquaintances. Possessing a narcissistic tongue and big attitude, he often jokes around to light the mood and will also take any opportunity to taunt his opponents. Being so smug, Sonic has developed a habit of talking to mindless robots, even when he knows they cannot hear him. Despite this, he can be quite the gentleman when he wants to and be modest with fancy titles. Following his free-spirited nature, Sonic never dwells on the past or allows his painful experiences to weight him down. Instead, he lives in the present and always looks forward to his next adventure, holding no regrets for what has transpired. It is only in the moments of greatest loss that his macho and carefree appearance falls away. Sonic is also of incredibly strong character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself or gives up, never once submitting to the darkness in his heart. Sonic is extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without any due consideration. While he can leave them hanging, act rude towards them, or endanger them due to his fast-paced nature, Sonic never intends to make his friends unhappy and values them above all else, treating each of them as the most important person in his life. Equally, Sonic will always accept help from his friends and show great trust in them, though he is not above making mistrusting assumptions of them.Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' chapter 10 Regardless of the many foes he has faced, Sonic rarely considers them true enemies, and instead tends to admire them for how powerful some of them are and how much fun they can give to him.Sega of America (March 2007). Sonic Central. Sega of America. “'Jake B.': Which bad guy is the biggest pain in your neck? Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, Other? / Sonic: Well I really don't consider any of these guys my enemy in the true sense. Dr. Eggman has always found a way to make life an adventure for me and I love spoiling his evil plans. As for Shadow and Metal Sonic, I just enjoy testing my skills against them too. You know me, I love adventures!” Likewise, Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, forgiving Silver and working with him after he had tried to kill him twice. Despite his outward demeanor, Sonic has shown to be much more insightful than he usually lets on, capable of seeing things others would have overlooked and give valuable and comforting advice that drastically changes the outlook of others, such as in the case of Elise, Merlina and Blaze. This insight, combined with a charismatic personality, allows Sonic to get along with virtually anyone he meets, even if they were his enemies at one point. Sonic has a fondness of the beauty of nature and he stands as a protector of it. He appreciates scenic views as seen in Sonic Colors and showed anger and rage when he found out that Eggman was polluting Planet Wisp's beautiful environment. In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Sonic is also shown to have a fondness for locations that are filled with flowers, trees, and other kinds of plants. Ironically, despite his inability to swim, Sonic also loves going to the ocean.Sonic and the Secret Rings Sonic has been shown to enjoy music, but seems to have a special interest in rock music.Sonic the Hedgehog Technical Files Furthermore, it is displayed in Sonic Rush that Sonic also enjoys break dancing which is reflected in his Trick Actions. His battle moves in Sonic Battle are also based on break dancing, as mentioned in the attack descriptions. He also breakdances in numerous games, usually when he is victorious. Powers and Abilities Despite not having undergone any known training, Sonic's years of battles has made him a skilled and powerful fighter. He has defeated giant robots, demons, and god-like beings on his own, gone up against and bested those with far more combat experience, and even beaten people who are his equal in abilities. It has also been noted that Sonic is steadily growing stronger;Sonic Team, Dimps (November 12, 2010). Sonic Colors. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Sweet Mountain. "Sonic: Heh! That was barely a warm-up! / Silver: Not half bad, Sonic. / Blaze: You're even sharper now than when we last met."BioWare (September 26, 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Blue Ridge Zone. "Shadow the Hedgehog: You... You're been practicing." during the Time Eater incident, Sonic could beat the Egg Emperor/Perfect Chaos on his own where he previously required additional power. It is safe to say that Sonic is far more powerful than he lets on, but his overconfidence and reluctance to go all out usually keeps him from fighting at full strength. His victories over Emerl at the Gizoid's maximum potential and Perfect Chaos in his base form are prime examples of Sonic's true power. Regardless of his blocks, Sonic ranks amongst the most powerful characters in the series. Sonic's greatest strength is his super speed, an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess.BioWare (26 September 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Codex: As a member of Sonic's team, Amy lends both speed and strength to the group, using her innate hedgehog speed and her immensely powerful Piko-Piko Hammer to good effect." Sonic, however, has proven himself in a class of its own with his speed, having been credited as "the fastest thing alive" and even the fastest being in the universe.Sonic Rivals (PlayStation Portable) United States instruction booklet, p. 8. He has the ability to instantly accelerate to and run at speeds far greater than Mach 1,File:CS S US.pngSega of America (March 2007). Sonic Central. Sega of America. “'From Your Ultimate Fan:' How fast can you go (MPH) and how long would it take you to run around the world once? Also, who could beat you in a race, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Cream, Rouge, Amy or Dr. Eggman? / Sonic: I have the ability to instantly accelerate to the speed of sound. That's about 760 MPH at 59*F...pretty fast, huh? The only character that would really have a chance against me would be Shadow…but then again, I've never lost a race!” which is at the blistering speed of about 768 mph, and can run backwards just as well as he can forwards.Sonic Team (February 6, 2004). Sonic Heroes. PlayStation 2. Sega. Area/Level: Opening (Team Sonic) Due to such speed, he can scale vertical surfaces and ceilings, run over water, outspeed lasers, and even cause the ground to explode in his wake. Even then, Sonic can take his speed even further. By revving up in one place, he can take off at turbo speeds in an instant. He can also envelope himself in a blue energy field that lets him accelerate beyond the sound barrier on both the ground and in midair for a short time,Sonic Unleashed (PlayStation 3) European instruction booklet, pg. 12. allowing him to not only smash straight through enemies and obstacles like a living projectile, but also fly immense distances through midair. Using certain techniques, he can even achieve light-speed momentarily. It is unknown what Sonic's unaided top speed is. In Sonic Battle, it is stated that he can move several times the speed of sound and when facing Ultimate Emerl, he went at least ten rounds with him in less than thirty seconds. It has often been stated that Sonic can move at supersonic speed (which ranges from 915-3,840 mph), and he has once been called the "the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog"Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) North American instruction manual, p. 18. (which ranges from 3,840-7,680 mph). There are as well records stating that Sonic can move faster than the speed of light, although their accuracy cannot be guaranteed;Audureau, William; Petronille, Marc (1 January 2013). The History of Sonic the Hedgehog. UDON Entertainment. ISBN 978-1926778563. "During the day, he was his usual self, able to run anywhere at the speed of light; but at night, he became a slow and savage "werehog", prone to giving his enemies violent smackdowns."Pedigree Books (August 2013). "Profile: Sonic". Sonic the Hedgehog Super Interactive Annual 2014. Pedigree Publishers. p. 8. ISBN 978-1908152077. "Sonic runs faster that the speed of light and according the Guinness Book of Records, he is officially the fastest video game character of all time!" E-123 Omega himself calculated that Sonic's speed could potentially exceed light speed as Sonic confidently replied that light speed was "small time" to him.Sonic Team, Dimps (November 12, 2010). Sonic Colors. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Asteroid Coaster. "Sonic: Too Easy! / Omega: Data 130% higher than previous entry. Suspected error... / Tails: Nice run, Sonic! / Omega: Impossible... At this rate, light speed will be exceeded. / Sonic: Light speed? That's small time. There's no challenge! / Omega: Does not compute..." Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed in any environment, and can use it for both high-speed offense and defense.Sonic Rivals 2 (PlayStation Portable) United States instruction booklet, pg. 7. Not only can he run at maximum tilt in straight lines, but also in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum. However, he has trouble keeping his balance when coming to an sudden halt. As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. His speed also allows him to perform several impressive feats: he can heal himself by vibrating his body, launch shockwaves by spinning rapidly, leap in midair, launch stunning waves with fast kicks, increase the force of his blows by striking with increased momentum,Sonic's Side Smash, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and create barriers of super speed. He can also spin in circles or rotate his extremities at super speed to create winds strong enough to attack or blow away opponents, similar to aerokinesis. Sonic possesses astounding kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He has profound acrobatic skills and agility, alongside with enhanced reflexes that lets him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements. As seen in his first meeting with Silver, Sonic can even detect attacks beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. When launched into the air, he can also pull off several tricks before landing. He also has incredible jumping skills, capable of jumping up to several hundred meters even with extra weight. Sonic possesses enhanced strength, though he has been noted to lack overall raw power by comparison.Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (DS) - Video Insider, Episode 6: Sonic & Knuckles. Youtube. planetnintendoit (17 September 2008). Retrieved on 8 August 2015. “Sonic may not be the strongest, but he is the fastest. Sonic's speed and combat techniques allows him to attack more times in a round that most other characters, which makes up for his lack of strength.” He can push and lift things several times bigger and heavier than himself, run without extra weight slowing down and his attacks can smash through metal and rock, and damage foes countless times his size. However, it is debatable whether the latter's power comes from his speed, strength, or a combination of both. Sonic's strength particularly lies in his legs; with a single kick, he can topple the Egg Golem, knock back several Egg Gunners at once and send Badniks flying. This does not mean that Sonic's arms are not strong either; he has enough strength to tear robots apart by hands and punch through a collapsed wall.Sonic Team (November 19, 1993). Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Sega Mega-CD. Sega. Area/Level: Credits.Sonic Team (March 13, 2009). Sonic and the Black Knight. Nintendo Wii. Cutscene: World Destruction. Sonic has several times demonstrated extreme resilience to damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), withstand the force of a massive explosion and a Hyper-go-on-based black hole unscathed, being pummeled with swords, and smash through several robots with his fist without discomfort. Additionally, Sonic has more than once survived impacts from falls at extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space, only to shake it off when landing, and has even withstood atmospheric entry. Sonic possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, Sonic never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. This trait enables him to keep on fighting when utterly exhausted or after taking an abnormal amount of damage. His will even lets him withstand mind-controlling powers, like the corruptive influence of Dark Gaia and the Overmind's psychic powers, though he did have some protection in the latter case. Even when possessed by the Ifrit, Sonic was arguably able to occasionally regain control. Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds for his own use. With a Chaos Emerald, Sonic can perform Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control which lets him warp time and space, and occasionally gain a boost in power. Sonic's core offensive maneuver is the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With it, Sonic can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed and hit with enough force to pierce colossal boulders.Sonic Team (November 19, 1993). Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Sega Mega-CD. Sega. Area/Level: Opening sequence. Highly adept in its usage, Sonic can utilize several variants of the Spin Attack for both ground- and aerial maneuvers, including the Spin Dash, Spin Jump, Homing Attack and the super-charged Focused Homing Attack. Even without his Spin Attack, Sonic is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He mostly relies on his fast footwork since the majority of his power lies in his legs, though he has been known to use his fists and arms as well, albeit in a rather straightforward manner. His fighting style is mostly derived from breakdancing moves''Sonic Battle'' (Game Boy Advance) European instruction booklet, p. 3.Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 February 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. "Sonic Flare: Sonic's heavy attack. He performs a Downward Kick using break dance moves, which knocks opponents away." which utilize Sonic's legs to their fullest, allowing him wide-ranged and swift kicks. He has also been known to use flying forward kicks, split kicks, and scissor kicks.Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U What Sonic lacks in strength for combat, he makes up for it in speed which he use to deliver lightning fast strikes in a short time. Sonic is also shown to excel in swordsmanship. Even as a rookie swordsman, Sonic could beat a dragon, and after receiving formal training, he could best master swordsmen like the Knights of the Round Table. In addition to using advanced techniques, Sonic can apply his speed to his swordplay for quick and swift slashes, and become a buzzsaw by spinning with his sword, enabling him to slice clean through enemies. It appears that Sonic can control the strength and durability of his otherwise soft quills at will.Sonic's Up Throw, Super Smash Bros. Brawl While he is in spinball form, they appear to be extremely hard like buzzsaw blades; as demonstrated in Sonic Heroes, his quills (and body) are durable enough to slice through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. In addition, Sonic's quills can sense nearby dangers, which they warn him about by creating a tingling sensation.Sonic Team (20 February 2007). Sonic and the Secret Rings. Wii. Sega. Level: Dinosaur Jungle. "Sonic: Uhh. My quills are starting to tingle..." Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to transfer his speed throughout various parts of his body, allowing him to immediately set off from stationary positions, and even channel it into objects to speed up their movements and make them pierce through solid objects as he does while running.Sonic Unleashed (Wii/PS2)/''Sonic Generations'' (Console/PC) He can also create an effect reminiscent of a time halt, although it is unknown what it is derived from. Equipment Though he does not prefer to use weapons (mainly dissing firearmsSonic Team (November 15, 2005). Shadow the Hedgehog. Game Cube. Sega. Area: Westopolis. "Sonic the Hedgehog: To swap your weapon for another weapon that's on the ground, just press the X Button! Personally, I wouldn't be caught dead using those things!"), Sonic has wielded a number of tools during his adventures, albeit never permanently. During the Emerl incident, he utilized deployable landmines in battle, and one time, he would wield his own version of the Piko Piko Hammer. On his trip through the world of the Arabian Nights, Sonic also wore Shahra's Ring, allowing him to harness Shahra's magic for himself. Similarly, in the world of Camelot, Sonic would wield swords: he initially wielded Clarent, but later exchanged it for Caliburn, a sentient sacred sword with magical properties. Transformations Super Sonic Main article: Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sonic. Easily his most frequent transformation, Super Sonic is Sonic's ultimate form. In this state, all of Sonic's abilities far surpass his normal ones and he is as well able to fly and is nearly invulnerable.Sonic Team. Super Sonic's official character profile from Sonic Team (Japanese). Sega of America. Archived from the original on 2008-07-01. Retrieved on 25 June 2008. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy, meaning it cannot be maintained for long. Hyper Sonic Main article: Hyper Sonic By using the power of the seven Super Emeralds, Sonic can achieve an extended and more powerful form of Super Sonic, called Hyper Sonic. This form basically shares the same traits as Super Sonic, except Hyper Sonic commands greater power and his Super State abilities are all upgraded. Darkspine Sonic Main article: Darkspine Sonic By harnessing the World Rings of rage, hatred, and sadness, Sonic can become Darkspine Sonic, a form powered by his emotions over Shahra's death. In this state, Sonic can fly, has greater strength, unlimited usage of his Soul Gauge powers and pyrokinetic abilities. Because of the intense emotions sealed inside the World Rings that Sonic uses to transform, however, he becomes slightly darker and more violent. Excalibur Sonic Main article: Excalibur Sonic By using the power of the four sacred swords, Sonic is able to transform into Excalibur Sonic. This form grants Sonic a strong golden armor with a red cape, the ability to fly, greater strength and the power to wield the legendary sacred sword, Excalibur. Color Powers Main article: Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Sonic can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a fireball, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Sonic has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Blue Cube, Green Hover, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Violet Void, Orange Rocket, Red Burst, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Crimson Eagle, Ivory Lightning, Gray Quake and Black Bomb. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weaknesses Sonic is incapable of swimming and sinks like a stone in water, which may be due to aquaphobia (Sonic believes that if he falls into water, he will be trapped with no one to get him out),Revealed: Why Sonic can't swim (February 2009). Retrieved on 2009-02-27. though he does not demonstrate that fear very often. A slight exception is in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where he is able to swim briefly before drowning (although it is more of flopping around like a fish rather than actually swimming) and in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Sonic is the only character to wear a life-preserver. In some games, Sonic can bypass his weakness to water by running or sliding across its surface, leap out of the water with successive jumps, and survive extended periods of time underwater with air bubbles. It has also been stated that if Sonic does not sleep for eight hours during the night, it would spoil his running.Sega of America (February 2004). Sonic Central. Sega of America. Archived from the original on 24 January 2004. “'Sega.com': Sonic sure is busy -- how many hours of sleep does he need per night? / Yuji Naka: Hmm, I suppose he sleeps the ordinary eight hours a night or so, because unless he sleeps well, lack of sleep will affect his run...” Relationships During his adventures, Sonic has encountered many people and throughout it all, he has received many friends and foes alike. Sonic is well-known with his brotherly relationship with Tails, his friendly rivalry with Knuckles and his fierce arch-rivalry with Shadow. Sonic's arch-enemy is Dr. Eggman, but Sonic has come across even greater enemies throughout his adventures and escapades. Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman is Sonic's eternal arch-enemy and nemesis, whom he has known longer than anyone else. Along with Tails, Eggman is one of the figures who has often shaped Sonic's destiny.Black, Fletcher (14 November 2006). "Cast". Sonic the Hedgehog: Official Game Guide. Prima Games. p. 5. ISBN 978-0761555100. Because of Sonic's hatred of anything unjust, he holds a great mutual hatred for the doctor and his evil plans to take over the world, and he has spent years rescuing the victims of Eggman's conniving schemes.Sonic Colors (Nintendo DS) United Kingdom instruction booklet, p. 3-4 Whenever Eggman is cooking up a plan to conquer the world, Sonic always shows up and thwarts him. Because they always fight each other to win, Eggman has become a long time rival of Sonic's as well as an enemy.Sonic Generations (PlayStation 3) instruction manual, pg. 6 Also, whenever Sonic's anger explodes over injustice, he always makes Eggman the receiving end of this aggression.Sonic Heroes (PlayStation 2) North American instruction manual, p. 4. Despite his dislike of Eggman, Sonic has never really taken account of his adversary and does not consider him his enemy in the true sense of the word.Sega of America (March 2007). Sonic Central. Sega of America. “'Jake B.': Which bad guy is the biggest pain in your neck? Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, Other? / Sonic: Well I really don't consider any of these guys my enemy in the true sense. Dr. Eggman has always found a way to make life an adventure for me and I love spoiling his evil plans. As for Shadow and Metal Sonic, I just enjoy testing my skills against them too. You know me, I love adventures!”''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Sega Mega Drive) Japanese instruction manual, pg. 7-10. Whenever dealing with Eggman, Sonic remains fully confident that he can spoil his plans and never really takes them seriously. In fact, Sonic finds entertainment in spoiling Eggman's plans, seeing as a way of making his life an adventure, and is so used to beating him that he considers it an everyday job.Sonic Team, Devil's Details (November 4, 2011) Sonic Generations. PC. Sega. Level/Area: Egg Dragoon. "Sonic: No, seriously, we beat this guy every time. It's like it's our job or something!" Usually, Sonic is rather frank or taunting towards Eggman and will almost always seize the opportunity to tease him with jokes and sarcasm. Sometimes, Sonic even finds Eggman more bothersome and annoying than threatening: when he discovered Eggman was behind the Time Eater in Sonic Generations, Sonic just facepalmed and shrugged disapproving. Nevertheless, he remains vigilant about Eggman and his actions, like when he alone refused to believe that Eggman had turned over a new leaf in Sonic Colors. In the cases Sonic does deem Eggman a legitimate threat though, he becomes very serious about the doctor and targets him with fierce anger. When presented with a more terrible threat that endangers both of them and their goals, Sonic is willing to put aside his differences with Eggman and join forces with him to stop it. Even in such cases though, Sonic remains reluctant about it, feeling that teaming up with Eggman is like the end of the world and a dirty affair,Sonic Team (October 18, 2013). Sonic Lost World. Wii U. Sega. Level/Area: Tropical Coast. "Sonic: Pffft, yeah well, teaming up with you feels like the end of the world, Eggman. I'm gonna want to take a long shower by the time we're done." and will in some cases suspect the doctor has an ulterior motive (which is often proven true). Because of Eggman's complicated tendency to instantly switch between morals, Sonic has a hard time figuring him out. While Sonic has been know to make fun of Eggman by using his alias instead of his real namePrima Development (20 June 2001). "Dr. Robotnik, a.k.a. Eggman". Sonic Adventure 2: Prima's Official Strategy Guide. Prima Games. p. 3. ISBN 978-0761536147. (which was possibly given by Sonic), he actually uses this name affectionately, rather than trying to make fun of him.Sega of America (February 2004). Yuki Naka on Sonic's Past, Present, and Future part 2. Sega of America. Archived from the original on 24 January 2004. “'Sega.com': Did Sonic have a hand in changing Dr. Robotnik's name to Dr. Eggman for the United States games? If so, was he trying to make fun of his nemesis? / Yuji Naka: To tell the truth, his name has not changed. Robotnik is his real name and Eggman is a common name taken after his shape. Possibly, it may have been Sonic, who uttered this alias for the first time! I feel, though, Sonic uses this name affectionately, rather than trying to make fun of the doctor.” In spite of Eggman's horrible deeds, Sonic is content with just stopping the doctor and is never out to put him out of commission for good on purpose. Because of Eggman's tendency to survive their encounters and refusal to give up however, the doctor always returns with a new scheme, prompting Sonic to stop him again. As such, Sonic remains forever locked in a conflict with Eggman where it is nearly impossible for both individuals to defeat the other once and for all, making their battle a never ending one. Miles "Tails" Prower Miles "Tails" Prower is Sonic's best friend and sidekick, as well as his most faithful and loyal friend.Tails the Fox, Codex, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Besides Eggman, Tails is one of the figures in Sonic's life who has often shaped his destiny. Sonic first met Tails on West Side Island where he noticed Tails following him. Though he was not interested in Tails at first, Sonic grew impressed with his tenacity when he kept up with him and let him tag along. When Dr. Robotnik then attacked West Side Island, Sonic joined Tails when the fox followed him into the conflict.Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Sega Mega Drive) Japanese instruction manual, pg. 4-8. In time, Tails proved himself a great ally to Sonic, and after defeating Robotnik, the two had built the foundation for the friendship that would define their future. Eventually, Sonic took Tails under his wing as his sidekick and took upon himself to train him. In time, the fox would become his protégé.Sonic Team (March 13, 2009). Sonic and the Black Knight. Nintendo Wii. Gallery. Vault 5. Blacksmith "His real name is Miles Prower. His nickname is Tails. As Sonic's protégé, he loves to tink with gadgets. He is only 8 years old." Additionally, Sonic would stop bullies from teasing Tails for his twin-tails, which only improved Tails' admiration of him.Sega of America (March 2007). Sonic Central. Sega of America. “'JamMai6:'Have you ever wished you had a brother? I don't mean Shadow. / Sonic: Well I actually have a little "adopted" brother in Tails. He and I go way back! Ever since I stopped the bullies from teasing him about having two tails, he's been like my shadow, following me on every adventure. He's a really cool inventor and has mad mechanical skills to boot!” Since meeting each other, Sonic and Tails have been inseparable, their friendship having grown to the point where they have a brotherly relationship. In Sonic Advance 3, they are even noted to have an "Unbreakable Bond," and when Tails was once mind-controlled into fighting Sonic, Sonic never laid a finger on him in refusal to hurt his friend. Sonic himself sees Tails as a cute "adopted" kid brother and looks over him accordingly.Sonic Heroes North American instruction manual, pg. 5 References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe Category:Hedgehogs Category:Unfinished